


The Church

by Schneeflittchen (jardinsdeminuit)



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drama, Flashbacks, Short & Sweet, Smol Yui, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jardinsdeminuit/pseuds/Schneeflittchen
Summary: Reiji pays a short visit to the church that provides the Sakamaki mansion with sacrificial brides. What he finds rises beyond his expectations.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The Church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sugar-Lollipop (JustEnough)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEnough/gifts).
  * A translation of [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724704) by sugar-lollipop. 



> While I've tried to keep this translation as close to the original Spanish as possible, I've changed up a few lines and added a couple of words in here and there so that it reads better in English. Please support the original author and share your feedback, either by contacting them directly or leaving a comment here!

Reiji gazed indifferently at the landscape that sped past him through the car window. With a sigh, he looked away from the road and removed his watch from the pocket of his black coat. Around five hours had already passed since he'd left the mansion. He hadn't realised the journey would take this long.

At last, the shape of a church emerged from the thick forest.

“Stop here,” he ordered the chauffeur when they were close enough to the building.

Reiji got out of the car and frowned as he examined the building. For a church, its location was far too withdrawn, as if the owners were trying to hide something. Reiji knew exactly what it was.

Ever since his father had sent a letter to inform him and his brothers that in a matter of days they would begin to receive sacrificial brides from a church located a few hours from the mansion, Reiji had felt genuinely curious to know just what kind of place would be raising young girls for the sole purpose of sending them to their house to die.

The growing sound of children's laughter distracted Reiji from his brooding. His granite eyes observed the scene before him with a steady coldness: a group of young girls playing in the large garden in front of the church. None of them could have been more than eight or nine. At the other end of the garden was another group of girls of, all of them around sixteen. They chatted and laughed with one another, seemingly oblivious to the dark destination that awaited them.

Reiji took note of a pair of nuns watching the girls from a short distance. The stern-faced women didn't seem to have noticed him, so he gave them no further attention. However, it was a girl considerably smaller than the others that caught his eye. Her pale blonde hair and rosy eyes set her apart from those around her. She seemed more interested in making flower crowns than joining in with her friends, who continued to run around.

“Breaktime is over. Everyone back inside!” called out one of the nuns in a harsh voice.

The girls obeyed immediately. All except for one.

The little girl Reiji had been watching ignored the older woman's call. Such an act of disobience irritated Reiji. The girl apparently felt the intensity of his glare, as she lifted her small, scared face and looked around in all directions until her eyes found his. And other child (or adult) would normally have withered under the harshness of his eyes, but far from being intimidated, she flashed a sweet smile that took Reiji by surprise, though his features remained impassive.

“Yui!” called a man from the distance.

The vampire's eyes widened when he saw who the voice belonged to. That man... It was the hunter he'd hired he'd contracted nine years ago to kill his mother. Wrinkles had formed on his face and his hair was beginning to turn grey, but Reiji had no doubt that he was dealing with the notorious vampire hunter Seiji Komori.

“Papa!” Yui flung her arms around her father, completely forgetting about the man who had been observing her a few moments ago.

“So, that's where you were. If you don't come in, you'll miss out on your snack,” said Seiji, returning the hug.

Reiji analysed the scene in front of him. Was this child really Seiji's? It was common knowledge that vampire hunters led a solitary existence. With such a job, possibilities of dying at any moment were tremendously high. The idea that a man who dedicated himself to hunting down and killing the most dangerous creatures in the Demon World would form a family seemed improbable.

“Look at what I made, Papa.” Yui showed him the pair of flower crowns she'd made. “One is for me and the other for you.”

Seiji bent to the same height of his daughter and let her place the flowers on his head.

“You're such a sweet girl, Yui.” He gave her a tender look and ruffled her yellow locks fondly. However, his expression hardened as he felt the presence of _another_ watching them.

Reiji took a step back and cursed under his breath. Despite making sure not to get too close, he'd been noticed.

Seiji quickly picked Yui up in his arms.

“Come on, it's time to go inside,” he said gently, and started to make his way back to the church. Even if his suspicions were correct and the presence who'd been watching them was a vampire, it would be wise to avoid conflict. This was neither the time nor the place to make a risky move, especially not with his daughter present.

Not long after the pair had disappeared, Reiji decided that it was time for him to go, as well. He'd seen enough.

“Drive,” he ordered the chauffeur once he'd slammed the car door shut.

As the limousine began to roll along the winding road through the forest, Reiji paid one final look at the church. He wondered to himself what Seiji would do if only he knew that the fate of his precious daughter was to become a sacrificial bride, just like the rest of the unfortunate girls that lived there. One day, that little blonde girl would inevitably arrive at the Sakamaki mansion to die at his hands or those of his brothers...

A wicked smile formed on Reiji's perfect face at the thoughts spinning through his mind. He'd be awaiting that day with exhilaration.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note (taken from Tumblr): You have NO idea how much I loved writing this!  
> I don't think Reiji was expecting that Seiji already knew perfectly well where Yui would end up, and that it would be him who ended up sending her to the Sakamaki mansion. At the very least, I like to imagine that Seiji was a good father to Yui when she was little.  
> And for those who perhaps don't understand, Yui is five here. Reiji mentioned that he hired Seiji to kill his mother five years ago. Beatrix died four years before Cordelia was killed by her sons (this is not a canon fact, but rather my headcanon). Basically, Cordelia has been dead for five years. Remember that Yui was a newborn baby when Richter transferred her heart to her. I hope I've explained that well.  
> To finish, I hope that you've enjoyed this one-shot. See you again in a few days with another fanfic, also about my beloved Reiji. <3
> 
> Translator's note: S-L has been kind enough to let me translate her DL fics, so expect a few more of these in the future! I loved this one so much. Even though he only has a couple of lines, Reiji's character is on point. I love the way we're led to believe that he cares about the girls being raised as sacrificial brides until the last line, where his selfish personality as a vampire shines through.  
> Please note that this story was originally untitled.


End file.
